From Bar to Roof
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Mac finds Danny standing on a ledge on his apartment building. Can Mac stop him before he jumps?


I own nothing. One-Shot. Hope you like. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Mac," Don said over the phone, "Where are you?"

"I'm at Danny's," I said calmly, "I'll be at the scene in awhile."

"Okay," he said before hanging up.

Closing my phone I put it in my pocket and looked up. My eyes widened when I saw someone standing at the edge of the roof. I ran to the door and opened it before running up the stairs.

When I finally got to the roof my heart was racing. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had to stop this from happening. Whoever this was needed to know that everything was going to be okay.

Looking at the man I noticed how familiar he looked. I moved closer to him as quietly as I could in hopes of getting a better look at his face. I finally saw his face I was shocked.

"Danny," I said loudly.

"Mac," Danny said turning to me, "What are you doing here?"

"We have a case," I said slowly, "I came to pick you up since you said that your bike wasn't running again."

"Oh," he said sighing.

"What are you doing?" I said pointing to the ledge.

"Doesn't matter," he said turning back around.

"You're standing on the edge of a seven story building with that look on your face," I said calmly.

"What look?" he said sadly.

"Like someone just killed your puppy," I said shrugging, "And it's really starting to freak me out."

"It's nothing Mac," he said shaking his head, "Just go to the scene. I don't feel well today."

"I'm not leaving," I said sitting on the roof, "Talk to me Danny."

Danny looked back at me for a moment before sitting on the edge. It looked like his whole personality had deflated and there was just nothing left in him anymore. It wasn't the Danny I was used to.

I waited awhile for him to say something, but he never did. There wasn't a sound coming out of his mouth. It was like he was barely breathing at all. He was doing everything in his power to seem invisible.

Something huge must have happened to have Danny acting like this. This was the complete opposite of who is was. The direct, sarcastic, smartass. Whatever happened must have hurt him a lot.

"Danny," I started to speak.

"Last night I was at the bar," Danny said cutting me off, "Just a normal bar and it wasn't a big deal. Wanted a beer before I went home. I walked into the bathroom. There were a few guys in there already. I don't know how many. I didn't get a good look at their faces. Before I could even think they started beating on me. I tried to fight back, but there were too many.

I don't know how long it went on for, but when they were done they just left me on the floor. It's not the first time I've been beaten up. It was what they kept yelling at me that got me the most. Mac, they knew that I was gay. I know that some people don't like gays, but I've never experienced that first hand."

I stared at him and thought about where he was coming from. Danny had always been a confident person when it came to everything, but his sexuality was a soft spot. He had seen so many people in this line of work.

He talked to a lot of the kids that came through the station when it came to them fearing people because of who they were. I never thought that he would be put in a situation like them.

"Danny," I said again, "Why are you up there?"

"Isn't it obvious Mac?" Danny said angrily, "I'm tired. I've tried to help those people who faced this, but it's everywhere. What's the point of trying to change the world when no one will listen?"

"People are listening," I said quickly, "Think about all the people who have come into our lab thinking of doing what you're thinking of doing. You stop them because you know that there is something worth living for."

"I'm not like them," he said shaking his head.

"You're exactly like them," I said firmly, "You've had something horrible happen to you because of who you are and you're going to let that one thing define you. You're forgetting everything you've done. Everything you will do."

Danny turned to me and stared. He looked so confused. Although he knew what I was saying was right. I just hoped he was going to listen to me. He had to make the decision himself.

He looked back down at the street before taking a shaky breath. I hated how torn he was because of what those guys did. Seeing someone so strong fall because of people's hate was never easy.

I didn't know how people could be so hateful and cruel to each other. I had seen a lot in my life, but that hate always surprised me. I don't know that anything will change soon, but I know it had to.

Seeing so many strong people fall, seeing so many kind people die. Something needed to be done. The hate was consuming every aspect of our lives and people were accepting, even expecting it.

"Come on," I said offering him my hand.

"Why?" Danny said glaring at my hand.

"Because you still have a lot to do," I said calmly, "A lot of people to help Danny. And if you don't help them then more will end up in that very spot you're standing. I know you don't want that."

Danny let out a small sigh and moved his hand a little. I hoped that he would reach for mine just so he would know that he wasn't alone. I wasn't going to leave him until it was over.

We were going to have to talk a lot more about this. How he came up with jumping off a building as his only choice scared me. But I wasn't leaving. He was family and you never left your family.

Finally Danny grabbed my hand and let me pull him from the ledge. He still looked confused and sad, but this time there was hope mixed in there. He wanted a chance at figuring this out.

"Thanks Mac," Danny said as we walked down to the street.


End file.
